Tell Me
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Lilly hates the new girl Oliver hangs out with Loliver OneShot


**A/N** This is a different kind of fic. This is just some venting kind of fic lol sorry if it doesn't make sense. Anyway, hope you like this fic! It's in Lilly's POV.

**Tell Me**

I sat down in a seat two seats away from _him_. He was sitting next to _her_, talking to her as if they knew each like how we knew each other and it just made me mad. The one girl that I don't know who is in our little group and I already hated her for stealing him away from me. Like one day, there he is walking in and introduces her and then introduces me as the bitch of the group? How mean is that? But still, I forgave him and let it go. I don't want to get to know her and I know it's not fair, but I just feel like I lost someone important to me, or like I've been replaced.

My heart ached as I hear the two of them laugh at a joke he made. I miss the times where he would tell me jokes too. Inside jokes where only we would know what happens and it sucks that he has someone other to share them with.

Here I was with my earphones on, listening to my iPod, trying to forget about the people around me. It doesn't really help that he's right next to me, and I still could hear him even if my music is still loud, but it's just how it has to be.

"Dumb ass." I hissed and dropped my head, burying my face in my hands. It just isn't fair. He gets to talk to her and where do I stand? Alone and ignored by everyone else. Yeah that's it.

I felt something tap on the top of my head and I looked up seeing Jake there with a concerned look on his face. I lowered the volume of my music and sighed.

"What?" I asked and he gave me a supporting smile.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." I forced a smile, only to feel my heart ache again. I'm lying to him.

I noticed the room coming quiet and there, I realized that even he was listening to me.

"You were crying, weren't you?" He asked with his big blue eyes widening.

I instantly shook my head. "No no no!" I said raising my hands to my face and realized the moistness coming from the edges of my eyes. When did they get there? "I'm not crying, I'm not even sad." I forced out a stifled laugh and he frowned.

"It's him isn't it?" He asked while walking forward standing directly across of me with the desk only to be blocking the both of us. "Oliver." He mouthed out.

I said nothing more, but my mouth formed a big O. I didn't know what to say nor do. He was right, it was because of Oliver.

"I know what you're thinking." I hear a voice pop up and looked past Jake and toward Miley, who was just a few seats away from me. "Don't worry Lilly, just relax."

I sighed and leaned back into my chair. I felt my chest ache once again once I heard Oliver and his friend laugh.

I rolled my eyes, closing them, and tried to get lost in my own music. I don't know why I'm feeling like this. I hate him so much and yet I can't hate him. It's like I have a love hate thing for him and it just sucks. We've been friends for so long and now that I feel like this, it just feels like I can't let go. He can go out with anyone he wants, but I just don't want him to be with her. Jacky. Such a disgusting name for a disgusting person. She just seems not his type, but I see the way he looks at her and it just makes me jealous. I hate feeling like this and I hate the attention he's giving her, but I have to eventually accept it… I just wished he waited a little longer before he brought Jacky into our lives. It would make everything a whole lot better and…

I shook my head and shot up. "Urgh!" I slammed my fits against the table.

"Lilly, you okay?" Oliver asked, his fragile voice sounded of concern and I looked at him while pursing my lips.

"You make me want to scream at you." I said, not looking at him, and gathered my things as I darted out of the classroom.

This sucks.

Seriously.

----

Throughout the day, I tried my best to ignore Oliver. It just sucks. Everywhere I go, there he was with Jacky and I just get so… frustrated, irritated, just everything. I hate it and I never considered the jealous type until I met Jacky.

I was walking up the steps of my porch when I dropped my books and bags on the top step as I sat down on it. I took my iPod from my pocket and put my earphones as I listened to the song. I looked through my list and picked a song called Tell Me and I closed my eyes as I rested my head against the railing.

_Tell me what's on your mind_

_What you feel,_

_What do you believe?_

_What is inside you that makes you scream?_

I never realized until now, but I was singing the song. It didn't matter anyway, it's not like anyone would hear me singing.

Suddenly, I felt my shoulder being tapped and I opened my eyes, but was startled when I saw who was in front of my. My breath caught my throat as my eyes met dark brown pools which were concentrating hard on me.

He was probably listening to me singing. _Damn it_.

"What are you doing here Oliver?" I tore my gaze away from me and looked to the ground. I put my hands to the step I was sitting on and pushed myself up, forgetting my iPod and it was sent falling from my lap and on the step Oliver was on.

He picked it up and looked at it, scrolling around and sighed.

"Give me my iPod." I firmly said as I shot my hand out.

He shook his head. "Turn Me Emo? Are you serious? What happened to you Lilly?" Oliver asked as he gave my iPod back to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I bent to pick up my books and bag, but felt a hand on the middle of my back.

"Lilly, why won't you tell me anything anymore?" He asked softly.

I bit my lip and started to walk away from him. "You don't need to know anything. I'm fine Oliver, just fine." My eyes narrowed to the ground as I started to walk off.

"Stop blocking me out! Please Lilly, just tell me what's wrong!" He asked, practically begging for me to tell him, but I couldn't.

I can't tell him that I miss him, I can't tell him that I hate the fact that he's hanging out with Jacky instead of me. He can have whoever he wants and I don't care. I don't care, just as long as he keeps his distance then I'm fine… I'm always the odd one out anyway.

"You're wasting your time." I simply said as I put my hand on the door knob.

Just as I twisted it, Oliver gripped on my forearm and I looked at him. His forehead scrunched as he lowered his face to me. He was just inches away, looking completely confused and I froze.

"Please Lilly, you seem so distant now… what happened to the fun and care free Lilly I used to know of?" Oliver asked and I cringed.

I'm still the same Lilly… its you who has changed. I closed my eyes.

"Do you know how it feels like to be replaced?" I could feel my eyes stinging, so I turned away from Oliver, opening my eyes, and let the tears form. "To see the one person you love so much with someone else almost like they forgot about you? You see them everyday but you hardly ever have a normal conversation without being jealous that their whole entire attention isn't to you, but it's to someone else. Just think about that okay? I have to go." I pulled my arm from him and went inside of my house, leaving Oliver out on the porch.

I dropped my things on the side and ran up the stairs to my room.

Nothing can get worse than this, seriously.

It doesn't matter anymore. I could care less if he understands what I mean. It doesn't matter anymore. I can go in denial, and force myself to fake how I feel, but whatever. I hate Oliver, I hate him so much, but I can't hate him. I love him, more than anything actually, but if this is how it has to be then it will be like this.

**A/N **I know it sucks lol. Anyway, I'm not reallly expecting much from this. I know it sucked so much lol. But yeah. OH btw, I don't have anything against the name Jacky it's just a name so sorry if your name is Jacky and I offended you. BTW, song is _Tell Me_ by _Failed Flight_. It was in the movie, _The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It_.

People have been asking for some Loliver Love in here, as in make it into a story/Two Shot and if people want some, then say it and I'll think about it.


End file.
